Toothless
'History/Origins' Illuscia Nester Himawari (known as Illust to only her family and closest friends), who is born half-American (her mom's side) and half-Japanese (her dad's side) grew up in a dysfunctional family most of her life. Her parents divorced at a very young age, and her mother forced custody over her despite not being the best mother in the world by exploiting the law that says a child under 16 must be with the mother. She knows that the main reason her parents divorced was because her father had an affair, but she never blamed her father. Instead, she blamed her mother for being the cause of the affair and the divorce. She suffered long years of abuse under her mother's regime, both physically and mentally, and was often put down by her, telling her that she would never be good enough for the world. Janphen, who is a very close friend of hers and who has a secret crush on her, couldn't take anymore watching her being treated like a slave by her mother and dragged Illuscia to the police station to make a report, thus ending her nightmare with her mother and she quickly moved in with her father as soon as her mother was found guilty and sent to prison. Her father (who had remarried 10 years after the divorce) was thrilled to have her, and her new stepmother was as good as gold to her, along with her step-siblings. When she thought life was finally looking up, another tragedy struck as her father, who was a chain smoker, caught lung cancer and passed away after only 6 months of staying with her new family. Her stepmother, overcomed with grief, blamed Illuscia for the cause of her father's death and was in denial that his smoking had anything to do with it. She was kicked out of the house and she had no choice but to stay with Janphen for a while until she got back on her feet. 'Before Utopia' Through a vacancy ad, she found herself a job as a nanny/caretaker for a rich family, and armed with what little of her possessions and a picture of her with her deceased father to keep her strengths up, she moved into this family to start over a new life. She occasionally writes or calls Janphen to update him on things, since the family lives quite far away from where she was, but other than that, she was quite occupied with her new job of looking after the house and the family's children. She knew the family she worked for was quite rich and influential amongst the people, but she had no idea that they were actually a black-magic practitioner, doing ritual sacrifices for important people, especially for the underground mafia and certain government figures, getting rid of rivals and 'silencing' people for money. She often see high profile people coming in and out of the house occasionally, but knowing her place (thanks to psycological scars from her mother when she tried to speak her mind), she did not question the family's lifestyle despite her curiosity. One day, when she was helping to clean her master's room, she stumbled upon the key that leads to their secret room where the rituals take place. Overcame with curiosity that had been boiling over her since the day she arrived, she explored the house and found the room. She went inside and was horrified to discover the source of her master's income, and was about to call Janphen to tell him about this, but she was caught by the family butler, who was part of the family business, and was locked away in a cellar until the master and mistress of the house decided what to do with her. After a bit of a long discussion, despite the slight reluctance, since she was quite a good caretaker and their children being very fond and attached to her, the family decided that to silence her for the sake of their business and reputation. The family first used their black-magic to kill her, then, to tie up loose ends, went and killed Janphen whom they know she had regular correspondence with, just in case he has any bright ideas of trying to investigate her disappearance. Their death was made to look like an accident, and the police suspected no foul play (or possibly looked the other way through bribery). Everyone close to Janphen held a considerably funeral, but Illuscia, hated by both her mother (who had since got out of prison and remarried at another state) and stepmother, was left in an unmarked grave, as they refused to acknowledge having anything to do with her and refused to fork out expenses to give her a decent burial. The world forgotten about her, but Utopia didn't. Meeting Eris Just when Illuscia thought she was gone for good, she woke up to find herself in an absolutely strange world, and in an absolutely different body nonetheless. She found herself no longer in human form, but with a body of black and with wings, claws and scales. She looked at her reflection to find herself transformed into a big black dragon, and a male dragon at that. She didn't know how she got here, or how did she managed to come back to life or be turned into this form, and she had completely lost her ability to speak, only growls, purrs and chirps a dragon usually makes. But she does remember her real name and bits and pieces of her past. Then suddenly she was immediately approached by Eris, the Goddess of Discord and ruler of this world, telling her that she had been watching her for quite some time. She had seen everything that was done to her, including her mother who abused her, her stepmother who cast her away and her employer who murdered her and, intrigued by her strong spirit despite her death, she took her body into the book and brought her back to life. She told her that she is now in a book world called The Archives of Utopia, and told her that she has made her into her best creation yet, a very rare breed of dragon called a Night Fury which was never heard of in any of the dragons that exist in this world. Unbeknownst to Illuscia, she was the only one who had stumbled upon the Archives of Utopia book and yet escape Eris' grasp. Illuscia, when she was 12 years old, saw the book in a library and was actually filled with darks thoughts of wanting her abusive mother dead, but when she was almost going to fall into the book's spell, her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the closing time announcement of the library and she managed to close the book and put it back into the shelf before the book's spell could suck her in, leaving Eris obsessed with getting her back. Eris offers Illuscia a new life away from all the tragedy that her world had unfairly bestowed upon her, in exchange to create chaos and destroy anyone in her path, particularly so that it would prevent the people she had drawn into this world from ever leaving the book. She was going to do so, that is, until she met Hiccup. Meeting Hiccup Glad to be alive and overwhelmed with her new sensation of power, she lavished the job of creating havoc amongst Eris' people who were trapped in the world within the book. Seeing everyone running away, scampering in fear and terror gave her the satisfaction of dominating over them, a new sense of control that she never had when she was back in her world. But then she met Hiccup, who was also a trapped resident in Utopia, who seemed to, instead of fearing her, have taken a keen interest on her despite knowing that she was the infamous harbinger of chaos and destruction. He seems to subconsciously know that the world he lived in isn't real, despite losing his memories upon entering this world, not remembering his real name or where he really came from, and it perked her interest over him as well, as he somehow reminded her of her friend Janphen, whom she wonder what was his fate back in the world of living, unknown to Janphen's true fate in the hands of her employers. Hiccup and Illuscia became fast friend, and through their time together, she became fond of him. After their interactions, he had tamed her and showed her that she didn't need to kill to enjoy life in Utopia, and she couldn't help but falling in love with him. Of course, she didn't dare (or couldn't) tell him that due to the fact that not only she was of different species with him, but also because she was now a male. The Final Choice Eris was, of course, not pleased with the fact that her best creation and vicious killing machine was fraternizing with the people she was supposed to torture and kill. She had tried to convince Illuscia that it was all just a phase, that Hiccup would never love her back because of who she is and what she had become. This reminded Illuscia of how her mother often put her down and she refused to listen to Eris, giving in to what her heart told her was right. And it angered Eris more. She didn't obsessively follow Illuscia's whole life, waiting to groom her into her little marionette just to see her be hunky-dory buddies with her toys. She threatens to kill Hiccup in order to change her back to the way she was. Illuscia, of course, would not have that. Now she severed her ties with Eris and waged war against her, protecting her Hiccup at all costs, and is now on the run with Hiccup, casting away her real name, and changing it Toothless, the name Hiccup gave her. Current situation On the run with Hiccup, avoiding Eris' pursuits as well as the lackeys she sent to destroy them both, in search of allies to help overcome Eris as well as escaping from this world. Hoping that she would one day attain her true gender and body so that she would be able to love Hiccup properly, and looking forward to find out how Hiccup truly looks like in the real world. "My name was Illuscia...But you can call me...Toothless" Personality - Headstrong and tough on the outside, soft-hearted on the inside - Had a problem with self-confidence at times due to psychological scars of being belittled and put down by her mother back home, but is trying to cope and build it up - Afraid of rejection or being cast away due to her past - Hates people who do not appreciate the hard work others had put up for them - Tries to keep a positive outlook in life, and likes to put a strong and happy front despite anything negative inside - When overcome by her dragon instincts, she is fun-loving, crazy, suicidal (in a fun, not-too-lethal way), a bit adventurous and out-going. - Due to her tragic past, found it hard to trust people, but once she has given her trust and earned it from someone, she will give in to the relationship wholeheartedly - Occasionally would give in to the dragon instincts she was created in to seek and destroy, but is in the process of controlling it through Hiccup - Would become very vicious and overprotective when it comes to Hiccup - Often quite jealous of the portrayal of a happy family, wishing it to be her own and often imagining it to be her and Hiccup (in whatever way she imagined his real self would be) and will get very hissy-fit when she sees abusive parents towards their children Abilities/Powers - Can shoot devastating missile-like fire at things - Skilled marksman ship when it comes to firing her shots - Unlimited shots, unlike the regular dragons around - Can fly at great distances - Has night visions and able to see in the dark pretty well, which helps very much with her marksmanship - Strong claws that allow her to grip at things and climb cliffs - Can extract and retract her teeth at will, but prefers to keep them in because she didn't want to hurt Hiccup whenever she carries him up onto her back to ride, thus her name Toothless Videos thumb|left|480px|Illuscia (Toothless) Intro Any video updates of Illuscia/Toothless can be viewed here in http://blackgargievideotopia.blogspot.com/ List of videos so far (will update periodically) Illuscia/Toothless being protective over Hiccup Red Hood Hunting Illuscia/Toothless